


Always

by sssunshinebreeze



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Post Spade Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssunshinebreeze/pseuds/sssunshinebreeze
Summary: Post-Spade invasions cuddles where William finds his safest place in Yami's embrace.Happy Valentine's day!
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hahah you THOUGHT I wasn't gonna make anything, HAHA! SIKE!!
> 
> Btw, I put a BGM at the top of the story. It's the song where I get most of my feels in this oneshot drabble. If you'd like to have extra experience, you can totes play the song in the background!

Background Music: Yoon Mirae - ALWAYS

[ https://open.spotify.com/track/7BfQtUagX8OMgYSKotIV5Q ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7BfQtUagX8OMgYSKotIV5Q)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUG-_sK-tBs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUG-_sK-tBs)

* * *

William doesn’t remember when his heart starts drumming in the presence of this man. Was it after they found out Julius is still alive? That even afterward, he is treated just the same? Or was it when he revealed his face behind his tacky mask? Or was it when… they were both still vice captains in Grey Deer? Fighting side by side with a rivalry that still lasts even till this day?

He doesn’t remember, but he knows. He knows Yami has always been a constant in his life. From the first time they met… to this second, as they sit on the bed across each other, getting treated in Owen’s facility, there’s a feeling of safety in the burly man with garments nobles consider as shabby. Not him though, William always think of Yami as wonderful.

He wonders why sometimes, is it their rough upbringing before Julius came? They do have unpleasant past, but neither is similar other than the mutual knowledge of feeling casted aside. But his feelings for Yami have always been beyond empathy. It’s the determined rivalry, the capability to have each other’s back, the unwavering trust…

“Oi, Vengeance-kun? William?”

William blinks.

_Ah, looks like I’m caught._

“Sorry Yami, I must have drifted off,” William shakes his head, hand massaging his own temple for comfort.

“Still experiencing the side effects? Need me to call Owen for ya?” Yami asks, playing with his pack of cigarette.

William knows that gesture. Whenever they were tasked on a mission together and Yami can’t smoke, he’ll play with his pack, picking and putting one back. They’ve been recuperating unconscious for a week, almost two including the last few days they’re awake. Yami must’ve been quite restless, to which William chuckles.

“I’m fine, no need. I’ll just take a quick rest since there’s no news coming.”

William is already shifting in his bed, when he catches Yami standing up from his bed.

“Yami, I know you’re restless, I am too, but you’re not sup-”

The bed shifts and there’s a weight beside him.

“Tch at least let me check on you,” Yami says as he place his palm over William’s forehead.

Yami’s face is too close, way too close that William can see the details in that handsome face. The unwarranted skin to skin contact makes his cheeks burn and heart racing.

“You’re warm, you sure you don’t need Owen-”

“Yami, I’m perfectly sure. I’ll be fine, I just need some rest.”

Yami shrugs. William was sure Yami will finally leave him alone, but the taller man just shifts in his bed and plops down like nothing’s wrong.

“Yami, you’re-”

“Ei, you talk a lot for someone who needs a nap. I’m just gonna accompany you to sleep. You get nightmares more often, don’t you?”

William stops at that, knowing what Yami said is very much true. He often get night terrors that he wakes Yami too. It’s unavoidable, they’re stuck in the same facility anyway to recuperate from their extremely depleted mana.

And even then, Yami is always there to wake him up, to hold him tightly. He’d always try to give him comfort before Owen could come running to their room. The way Yami let William rest on the crook of his shoulder, the way Yami himself lean onto his head, whispering comforting words to him…

William is always exhausted the next day whenever he had a night terror the night before. Unfortunately it had been happening everyday since they came to. Maybe, sleeping with Yami beside him isn’t a bad thing. Maybe, at least just once, he can will his heart to calm down.

The wind is breezing in when William’s head finally hit his pillow, facing the man that makes his heart beats wild, yet also the place he trusts he’s safest to be vulnerable. His heart still hammers against his ribcage, but maybe like this isn’t bad. Because when Yami starts bringing him closer against his chest, William can feel sleep chasing him faster than his stomach can flutter in proximity.

Yami’s arm secured around him, warm breaths puffing on his hair, the rhythmic movement of Yami’s chest…

In the last moments before he drift to sleep, he slings his own arm on Yami. He clings to him, hoping this moment in Yami’s arms, where he feels safest, most at peace despite what happened in Spade, never ends. He silently prays if the divine is truly real, to let this moment last forever, to let this be an always.

William registers soft peck on his forehead before sleep finally overcome him. He goes to sleep with a serene smile etched on his face, before the man beside him follows.


End file.
